A Bellini or Two
by LizaGirl
Summary: C&B. The UES should be worried. Nothing will ever compare to these two. But just what will they do? Affection, schemes & buisness ventures make this partnership profitable. Its their relations with the rest of the UES thats complicated. BC&CN slash & het
1. Chapter 1

A new possibly long fic. This was jotted down quickly, and I'd love some feedback as to whether I should continue it. It has the potential to be pretty much whatever, but I have no idea where to take it. Inspiration comes mostly from the title. That line and its context. So please, feedback would be great.

**A Bellini or Two**

**Chuck Bass isn't entirely sure how it happened, but somehow, Blair Waldorf had gone from the untouchable (and therefore perfect) girl to somewhere between his fag hag type confidant and his lover. It might just be the best thing that ever happened to them. Pity the rest of his world is falling apart. Future Slash and Het and possibly whatever pairings people want or I'm inspired by for Blair and Chuck.**

**CHAPTER 1: **

**October 16****th****. Wednesday Afternoon. St. Jude's Soccer fields. 2pm.**

Nate Archibald listened as Dan Humphrey prattled on about something or another. He liked Dan, he really did but the guy was no Chuck! Nevertheless, he couldn't have been a better friend and that was something Nate appreciated these days. He was all too aware the Anthonys and Jeremys of the world would dry up when his financial status was revealed. Thus, he was more than happy to listen to Dan as he pulled off his shin guards and boots.

"Yo, Archibald" Speak of a weed-soaked soccer player… Jeremy called his name, interrupting Dan mid critique.

He looked over and the Waspoid nodded in the direction of the side of the pitch at a pissed-off brunette heading his way.

"You didn't mention you and the Ice Queen were back together." He leered.

"We're not" Nate frowned. He looked over to Dan who shook his head as if to say, _its not me she's gunning for._

He stood up. "Hey Blair" he stated awkwardly. While amicable, they hadn't really spoken much recently.

She got one good hit in. The crack of her palm against his face was loud enough that the few who hadn't been paying attention before (including some giggling Constance freshmen with mobiles who'd come to watch the boys and the coach) immediately paid attention.

It sent Nate backwards, and took a while to recover from. Stretching his jaw he swore.

"Shit, Blair. What was that for?" He demanded.

She shook her head. "You know, even after everything that happened. I still thought you were a good guy. A little naïve, maybe, but a good guy. You whored it around with Serena, and that little Brooklyn slut, quite literally with Catherine, but you still managed to pull off that charming prince, even as your castle was coming down around you. But now I see it, you really are just a pathetic user, who'd sell your own family out to help yourself." She paused "no wait, you did that already."

Nate had gone white as Blair's lecture grew in intensity.

"So, just because once upon a time you meant something to me I thought I'd give you a heads up." She checked to make sure he was paying attention. As if he couldn't be. "Go back to Brooklyn, its where you belong from now on. And if that wasn't clear enough, stay out of our lives, or I'll destroy what's left of yours!"

She glanced around at the sweaty 's boys before turning and heading back to the path. The story hit gossip girl before she'd reached the tree line and even the stoners Jeremy and Anthony new well enough that something big had either come to pass, or was just on the horizon. The problem was, no one knew what.

**Gossip Girl here, and just when we thought the days of N/B drama were over! Check out the streaming video of B clocking him one in the park! Anyone would think he'd just been caught cheating on her with S again! Speaking of, what's going on with the former besties? Queen S is most definitely still reigning, but while rumour has it these two fashion queens made up, they haven't been spotted having bestie time, nor waging war. Are these two really calling a truce? Because they're certainly not on the same side! In other B related-drama, she unveiled N's new living space. Do they have guest suites in Brooklyn? I hope so, because I'd hate to be sharing a bathroom in the morning with that hair! And speaking of the former lonely boy, where's our new one? C's become an endangered species these days, I wonder if B has had anything to do with that? S might be royalty, but B and C together? That's a power couple that would take more than a crown to defeat. XOXO.**

"Serena!" Nate approached almost cautiously. He still wasn't sure what was going on, and while Serena was his best bet for finding out, there was a high chance she might slat him too.

"Nate! Oh" she touched his cheek lightly "your face."

It ached.

"yeah." He grimaced "you wouldn't have any idea what I did to deserve the wrath of Blair, do you?"

Serena glanced over to her gaggle of ladies in waiting.

"Girls, why don't I meet you at Dean and Deluca's"

They left reluctantly.

"I have no idea." Serena admitted. She pulled out her own phone to show him the gossip girl text she'd received and frowned, not at the three missed calls from her mother, but at the two from Bart. That was unusual, but she returned to the conversation. "Blair doesn't exactly tell me much these days." She admitted.

"You two haven't made up." Nate summarised.

"No, we did. Things have just been weird. She hasn't been around."

"So you don't know?"

"Sorry. Did you do something that would make her angry?"

"I've barely spoken to her." Nate admitted

Her phone vibrated again. A message from her mother.

"When you get this, come straight home. If you know where Chuck is, please bring him with you. The family's waiting here."

Serena frowned again, it did sound serious.

"Sorry, it looks like I've got to go" She told Nate "a family thing, but if I hear anything, I'll let you know."

"Sure"

"and you're alright in Brooklyn?" Nate looked up sharply "the gossip girl post" she elaborated "I just meant, if you ever need anywhere to crash, the Van Der Bass pad is there."

"Thanks." Nate answered honestly. _Not that he could consider going to Chuck after this long._

"oh, and hey" Serena thought back to the message.

"yeah?"

"you haven't seen Chuck around anywhere have you?" She held up the phone "family" Her face indicated her distaste at the combined use of the words Chuck and family.

"No . Sorry" _Not for months._

"Right, thanks." Serena hailed a cab and texted the girls. She wasn't going to make lunch.

"What's the emergency?" Serena demanded. The entire family (sans Chuck) was gathered in the living room. Lily sat with Eric while Bart spoke to a man to one side. They'd all looked up when the elevator had opened.

"Serena." Lilly immediately asked "have you seen Charles anywhere?"

"No. Not recently. Why? What's he done now?"

Bart didn't show a reaction, but inside he felt one, a deep twinge he could have, though he didn't, identify as guilt.

"When was the last time you saw him?" The man talking to Bart questioned. Serena thought back.

"Um…" _breakfast, no. School? _The image of Chuck with his scarf popped into her head, but no direct time. _The weekend, no. There had been no school parties, except… _ "I saw him Friday night, for sure, at a school party. I'm sure I've seen him since then though."

"How did he seem? Was he upset?"

_Chuck Bass? Upset?_ "No. He seemed fine" _Drunk _"he left early though"_ barely stayed fifteen minutes. Passed him coming out on her way in._

"Can you remember anything that might be important?"

"No" Serena shook her head "he just left early. Why? What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know" Eric grumbled as well.

Bart remained stony-faced but his employee spoke.

"Its imperative we find Chuck Bass as soon as possible"

"Yeah, but why?" Eric spoke up again. He liked Chuck.

Lily nodded at Bart. She'd been beyond appalled when Bart had told her the extent of the situation but all they could do now was fix it.

"Chuck's habits of self-abuse have shown a dramatic, accumulative, increase in the last year. In the last three months he has overdosed twice on drugs. This is that we know about. You're family physician, Dr Harnsworth, who treated him privately on both occasions notes that they were not accidental."

"Chuck tried to kill himself?" Serena cut in.

"While both times he'd abused medication outside their prescribed use, Dr Harnsworth didn't think it was a serious suicide attempt."

"It was what? A funny one?" Eric interrupted this time. His own experiences made him particularly emotional about the issue.

"Dr Harnsworth believes that while he took several pills, his aim, while dangerous and irrational, wasn't death, just escape. Both times."

"Didn't anyone do anything after the first time?" Eric demanded, looking between Lily and Bart "why didn't anyone tell us?" A look at Serena confirmed he wasn't the only one who didn't know.

"We had words. I believed I had the situation under control." Bart stated.

"So what?" Eric practically exploded "you told him you'd take away Victrola? His allowance?"

Bart looked away, stony faced and Eric laughed incredulously. "What did you do after the second attempt then?"

"Eric, sweetheart. Let the detective finish." Lily calmed him.

Eric scowled but went quiet. He wasn't done by a long shot.

"The second attempt was occurred around 4am Saturday morning."

There was a drawn out pause before Serena asked "So what's happening now?"

Bart, for once, answered. "I was waiting to see him, to talk to him. I had a business meeting with the manager of my New York Hospitality interests on Monday. I expected Chuck to attend but he didn't. He wasn't here Monday night and I was out of state all of yesterday. It was only when I spoke to Lily I learnt she hadn't seen him either and became concerned."

"You lost your son." Eric wasn't always the nice son.

"He needs to be found. For his own safety."

Lily took over "if either of you have any idea where he might be, you need to tell us, right now."

"Did you try Victrola?" Serena suggested. At her mother's raised eyebrow, suggesting it wasn't a serious option she added "it's practically his baby."

"Which Bart threatened to take away" Eric added snidely. The look Bart sent him would've frozen most people, but Eric was an impassioned teenager, just didn't meet his eyes, scowling.

"Eric. Whatever you know…" Lily prodded again

"None of you even like him" Eric declared. "Some detective you hired two hours ago probably knows more about him then the three of you combined!"

"Eric!" Lily was aghast.

"That's my son" Bart's tone was ice cold and while Eric could've replied with something like _Could've fooled me! _His mother's pleading eyes convinced him otherwise.

"Blair Waldorf" He stated.

Bart frowned "I was under the illusion they broke up."

"yeah" Eric shrugged "but they're still really close. If he's with anyone, its Blair."

Lily's accusing gaze immediately had Serena digging out her cell and calling Blair. She didn't answer. Blair is never without her cell so Serena knew it was deliberate and sent a message.

**Emergency. Plz call back as soon as possible**.

Everyone sat in silence before S ran out of patience and called again.

This time there was a sharp.

"Hello?"

"Blair, its Serena."

"I figured. I'm kind of in the middle of something. What do you need?" Bart's eyes bore into her head from across the room. Somehow, despite the fact that there's no outward indication of any emotion at all, she can tell he wants his son back.

Serena's momentarily taken back by Blair's abrupt demand of her want, but she's not a Van Der Woodsen (nay Bass) for nothing. "I need to find Chuck. Apparently you're the only person in the city who knows where he might be. Its an emergency."

"I'm sure." Blair drawled, and that was surprising enough. "Hold on."

There's some fumbling around then.

"Hey Sis. What's the drama?"

"Chuck?" Serena sat up straighter and just for a moment, pure relief crossed Bart Bass's face. Lily and the Detective were the only ones who see it. Eric and Serena are enraptured by the phone.

"yeah." He sounded… off

"Where are you? Everyone's been looking for you! Are you alright?"

"Careful S." She could almost hear the smirk "If you're going to pretend to be royalty you should at least act like it."

"What?" She frowned.

"The Queen of Constance can't be seen to be caring about the location of a lowly mortal."

Serena blinked.

"Right" She agreed, before getting to the point. "look, Chuck. You need to come home, now. No one's seen you for days."

"I'm in the middle of something sis." Chuck insisted "but I'll see you in a few." It's a farewell.

"No, wait." She hazarded another look at Bart "I get the feeling its non negotiable."

There's a drawn out silence but as she questioned "Chuck?" he spoke.

"My father never wanted to see me on my birthday before. No reason for that tradition to change. Keep an eye on baby bro for me."

Then he hung up.

Serena put down the phone slowly.

"Where is he?" Lily demanded immediately. This was all too much like Eric all over again for the blonde.

"He didn't say. With Blair"

"and he's alright?" Bart confirmed.

"Yeah" Serena said softly "he said, that you've never seen him on his birthday before and there's no reason to change that now. And he'd see me in a few, days I presume."

Bart nodded at the man "make sure he's alright." The man nodded back and headed for the door.

"So glad we had this family bonding time." Eric headed for his room and Lily's pleading _"_Eric!" didn't stop him.

"Call me." Serena told them "if you hear anything. I'm just going to get some fresh air." The Van Der Bass home was a little too stifling.

After the two blonde siblings had left, Lily turned on Bart.

"Just how often does your son overdose on drugs?"

"It wont happen again." Bart insisted irritably. He considered the discussion closed. Then he headed for his study leaving Lily alone in the living room thinking of the stepson she barely knew.

"What did Serena want?" Blair demanded.

"Nothing." Chuck answered. "Are you going to actually eat that or just play with it."

Cupcakes, as fashionable as they were, really weren't her thing.

She pushed the cupcake in his direction and glared at his smirk. It only made him smirk more.

"So this is it then, Waldorf. The big birthday extravaganza."

_She'd resolved to make it "the best birthday ever"_

_He'd smirked "better than when Nate didn't show up for your party"_

"_Well, better than having the person you're sleeping with pretend to be attracted to you"_

Half the time she wasn't even sure who they were insulting.

"No" She told him. "There's still your birthday present left, and then we're going to Victrola."

"Will you strip?"

"Only if you're good. Now do you want your present or not?"

"Give me the present Waldorf."

Smirking she stood and sauntered out of the room. She was worried about it though. He'd either think it was the best or worst present possible and as a backup had a four hundred dollar bottle of scotch waiting. Nervously she held the envelope as she retook her seat.

"You've actually got to give me the envelop if you're going to keep making these sensational birthday claims."

She handed it over and silently hated him as he deliberately took his time, opening the envelop and pulling out the folded paper. He frowned, and reread it, before rereading it again.

"How…" He managed

"I brought out the minor partners, paid them for their silence."

"This must have cost…" rarely was money an issue for an UES but Blair's gift was above and beyond.

"Well I expect diamonds again this birthday."

He didn't respond. For a while he just stared at her. She shifted nervously.

"You said you wanted to start managing your own income." She filled the silence, "and if I've done my maths right…"

He dropped the paper and cupped her face.

"Thank you" He kissed her hard and fast. "Sometimes I really am almost in love with you."

"Sometimes?" Blair's used to these declarations. There boundaries are firmly set. "Please. You'd want me all the time and we'd destroy each other, and the entire Upper East Side!"

Chuck's trademark smirk was somewhere between melancholy and warm.

"Let's go visit my club then."

Somehow, over the last year, amid Serena's return, their brief sexual escapades, him almost destroying her, her ignoring him and then their final reunion, disintegration, reunion, truce and the time that followed, she'd become the one person he trusted.

He knew why, looking back, he hadn't gone to Tuscany. It wasn't because he didn't love her (he did) or because he had a sudden realisation he liked dick (he didn't). But when she returned from England, some boring Lord in tow, he knew he needed to fix things.

* * *

_**End of Summer. Van Der Woodsen (now Bass) Hamptons house.**_

"_We need to talk" he dragged her into the Van Der Bass Hamptons drawing room._

"_What? Basshole. Marcus and I have plans." He ignored the attempt to make him jealous._

"_I'm sorry."_

_The honesty shocked her, until the anger returned._

"_You're sorry? That you left me waiting at the helipad? Or that I spent the entire summer…"_

"_With Lord Marcus?" Chuck reminded her._

_Blair relented._

"_For both counts." Chuck told her "I can oynly imagine how painful summer with Lord Marcus must have been."_

_Blair didn't respond to his humour so he continued._

"_I wanted to explain." He told her "I love you, Blair" and if Chuck thought the expression on her face could become anymore shocked he was proven wrong. "but I can't be what you want. I'm not your prince charming. I can't be."_

"_what happened to 'the object of your affection?'" She asked_

_Chuck searched for words. "If ever, there was anyone…" he tried._

"_Blair?" Serena's voice echoed through the house "Where are you? I'm ready."_

"_I'm sorry" Chuck said again. He didn't think he'd ever apologised this much in his life._

"_yeah. Me too" Blair told him, before leaving the room._

They'd avoided each other, deliberately or otherwise, but the fates of the UES had other plans and just as Serena carelessly discarded Blair as soon as school started, the separation of the Atlantic becoming metaphorical, Nate discarded Chuck with scarcely a thought or an explanation. He'd turned up at Blair's hoping for a partner in crime in destroying the creator of Charlie Trout and instead found Scotch tasted better with two. Who knew? The sex didn't hurt either.

* * *

_**Blair Waldorf's Bedroom, UES. September12th. Post fashion week. **_

"_Waldorf?" He ran his fingertips over her bare arm._

"_hmm?"_

"_you know this can't be anything, right?"_

"_God Bass. I hope you don't say that to all the girls in your bed." She paused "or in mine."_

"_You're the only girl I've fucked in your bed."_

"_And for that I'm grateful. Your point?"_

_He paused. How to phrase this? He wondered._

"_I can't…"_

"_again with the uncertainty." She commented. If she was Audrey Hepburn, she realised, she'd be smoking right now. She needed something to do with her hands in this post-coital deep and meaningful moment._

"_Just don't expect me to call."_

_Blair chuckled. It was a decidedly Chuck sound. "You could call you know" she told him. She really wanted that metaphorical cigarette._

"_Oh really?"_

"_It wouldn't mean we'd become Blair and Chuck, or anything. We could just… hang out."_

"_Hang out?" Chuck stressed the incredulity of those words ever escaping Blair's mouth._

"_We were friends, once upon a time, if I remember."_

"_We conspired."_

"_Like I said, friends."_

_Chuck chuckled and got out of bed. He kissed her hard on the mouth and after pulling on his clothes (Blair watched) he headed for the door. He paused though, he couldn't just walk out._

_Instead he turned and told her "when you decide what you want to do about Serena you call me, and we'll… conspire."_

_**Suite 1812. September 24th.**_

_Blair coughed hoarsely. Turning up when Chuck, looking freshly fucked if she did think so herself, was enjoying a joint was something new for her. Even if she was practically emulating Nathanial in Chuck's life. She wrinkled her nose. There was a reason weed was reserved for the uncivilised hippy folk, and the smell wasn't completely it._

"_Nice Waldorf." Chuck told her. "You said you needed me, and not for my body."_

"_I need someone to go to the theatre with."_

"_You're serious?" He raised an eyebrow._

"_Who do you expect me to take? Serena? Isabel? They'd only appreciate theatre if it was in a television show." At his expression she added "it isn't Shakespeare, or a musical. Modern, I promise, and short."_

_Chuck groaned. "I might have plans."_

"_With another 'bedroom friend'?"_

_Chuck didn't answer._

"_Cancel them." She insisted "Unless it's the perfect Van Der Woodsen your fucking, they'll come back tomorrow twice as impressed if you explain you want to get the full use of your Bass box seat."_

_Chuck gave her a withering look. "As pretty as Eric is, I don't fuck children." As soon as the words came out of his mouth he regretted them, and the weed and the scotch._

_Blair sat up slowly. "oh my effing god" she swore._

"_Don't!" His warning glare went unheeded._

"_You're gay!"_

"_No I'm not" He insisted._

"_You so are." She settled back on the chair smugly "you so are."_

"_I'm not." He repeated "trust me I've checked."_

_Blair cocked an eyebrow. The joint really did serve an excellent purpose of giving her something to do with her hands._

"_I've fucked everything this side of the Brooklyn bridge and quite a few on the other side." He told her "guys, girls, its all the fucking same." _

_He sounded surprisingly bitter about that._

"_right. So you're anti-all sex now?" She's mocking him._

"_I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you." He told her._

_She tried the joint again, just because it felt like she should. She coughed less. "Whoever else would you ever have this conversation with, Bass?"_

_He smirked in recognition of the truth and decided, for once in his life, to be honest. "The sex is good." He admitted "with everyone. You should know that." She nodded in recognition "but that's it" he stole the joint from her fingers and took a long almost desperate drag, inhaling as much as he could. "its just…. Do you ever get sick of the sex?" He realised what he said and shook his head. "forget I said that." He insisted._

_Blair's smirk couldn't have been any wider. "Chuck Bass, the bisexual romantic" she giggled "maybe we should be going to a musical!"_

_The look he gave her, though, indicated just how much of a toll this was taking on him._

_She cupped his face._

"_You're Chuck Bass" she told him. "You can get anyone you want, for anything you want" she stressed._

_He wavered but didn't fall._

"_and you've got Blair Waldorf on your side."_

_He gave her a dismissive look, as if to say 'and what would you know?'_

"_I forgot, you didn't get to meet Roman, my father's lover did you?"_

"_I don't need some French affair" Chuck rolled her eyes, though secretly he found Blair's penchant for dramatic fairytale inspired plots endearing._

"_So, tell B what you do need." She cocked her head._

_The realisation came slowly and his response was soft. "Nothing, just telling you…" he allowed a soft smile to pass across his lips fleetingly._

"_good. Because like I said, I need a date for the theatre and we'll be late."_

"_always an ulterior motive with you, Waldorf."_

_Nevertheless, unabashedly, Chuck began to change into attire appropriate to attend whatever Blair was dragging her too. Hopefully it had Daniel Radcliff naked in it. Now that was art._

**Next time, on gossip girl:**

"Blair, have you seen this?" Blair's status as Chuck's ex-something made her the prime target of the girls clustered around their phones.

She'd already pulled out hers, and internally panicking hardly described it.

"Did he really try to kill himself?"/"And right after my party!"/"I can't believe it took Gossip Girl a week to get hold of it!"/ "you knew, right Serena? he's like your pseudo brother!"/ "does this make him emo? That's so not attractive!"

Blair felt the words wash over her as she clutched her phone so tight her knuckles were white. It didn't take her long to make a decision. She called Chuck and held her phone loosely, making sure it could pick up the words when she started talking.

"Its wrong. Gossip Girl got it wrong." Evidenced on her screen, Chuck was listening, and being filled in on the plan.

The girls all waited for further explanation and Blair successfully faked a demure look. "after your party, we were… together. He didn't overdose on anything."

"are you guys back together?" Elise squealed. Serena was watching her through narrowed eyes.

"Its complicated" Blair insisted. She saw Chuck's limo at the entrance to the school and could practically feel the rumours around her increase.

He got out and searched for her in the masses, before nodding sharply, indicating message received. He headed straight for her.

"Have you seen his?" She held up her phone. On his face was a perfect untroubled, incredulous, Chuck Bass look.

He whispered deliberately loudly, so Elise could hear (but few else). "If I remember correctly, on Saturday morning you were the one passed out, though not from drugs."

Turning she slapped him on the lapels of his jacket. It was not entirely an act. She still had (something) of a reputation to protect.

"I can't believe you just said that in public!" she hissed.

He smirked. "Walk you to class to make up for it. We can make a pit stop."

"You're sick" She told him, but turned to leave. "We'll talk later girls."

They couldn't escape the masses but stuck together until Gossip Girl announced the 'truth'. She was clearly making up for the week's delay in prompt updates.

**So please review. Was the title too vague? It was the first thing that popped into my head, but try as I might, I can't imagine Chuck drinking a Bellini! Oh well, he does seem like he'd be up for something new! Much love! Liza!**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those who are wondering, the title comes from the episode Victor, Victrola. When Lily finds Chuck depressed after Bart turns down his business proposal.**

**Lily**: Um... Long night?  
**Chuck**: _(drunk)_ I found someone who made me a omelet. I may have washed it down with a Bellini or two.

So thanks princetongirl, Weasley is my anti-drug00, sofie, whitepicketfences and the person who reviewed with a :D face although I have to say, while Chuck and Blair may get it on (a fair bit) this will not be a Blair and Chuck, one true love type story. I'm still deciding if she and Serena should possibly have something going on, like they do in the books. In regards to Chuck and his bisexualness, that's what he's like in the books. He and Dan actually fight over a guy, though its not Nate.

So onto Chapter 2, which is decidedly unsexual but does explore the Chuck/Nate relationship a bit. That'll change in chapter 3.

C&B, the most dangerous pairing on the UES. Somehow she'd ended up his partner in everyway but the one he'd been trying to avoid. Manhattan is theirs for the taking. Now if only they could get the rest of their lives sorted out. Slash&HET CN CB and others.

**CHAPTER 2**

_Friday12th October. 8am. On the way to . The day of Isabelle's party._

_Chuck wished he'd thought to bring sunglasses because the light on the way to school was burning his eyes. He'd thought walking would be a good idea, with peak hour traffic it'd take the same time, and sitting in the limo and feeling queasy wasn't what he had in mind for the morning._

_He brought one of those pick-me-up energy things but while that may have helped his hangover (probably not!) it couldn't turn around the morning he'd been having. For one, he'd gone home the night before, then furbishing 1812 was downright awful. He'd staggered in at maybe four am and (they thought) maybe broken something before passing out on his bed. He had a faint memory of someone letting light into his bedroom as though the door was opening, but he couldn't quite remember. It wasn't like Bart, Lily or Serena to check on him. _

_The morning had been more painful. Yet another downfall of family living was the lack of mini bar in his room. Thus, still in his clothes from the night before he'd rummaged through the kitchen (disturbing a chef) to find, finally, a redbull, and then headed for his shower. He'd past a disapproving looking Lily on the way back to his bedroom and then, finally, his father had made disparaging comment as he'd left._

"_Eric gone already?" he'd asked._

"_He likes to be on time" Serena had smiled._

"_Pity it doesn't run in the family" He'd given her a filthy look and left._

_He'd missed the start of first period but at least he wasn't the only one. Nate and Dan Humphrey could be spotted getting off a bus near the school. Leaning in one of the clefts of the school wall, Chuck dragged out a joint and lit in._

_As the pair were walking past he nodded a greeting that had them surprised by his presence._

"_Nathanial, Humphrey."_

_They stopped. Humphrey didn't speak but Nate at least said "Chuck."_

_Ignoring Humphrey he held out the joint "want some?"_

_Nate hesitated but Humphrey did something right, for once. "I'll see you later." He clapped Nate on the shoulder and headed inside, away from the dangerous business UES debauchery._

"_Thanks" Nate took a long drag. He'd missed weed._

"_yeah." Chuck scowled. He wasn't in the most talkative mood, even if it was Nathanial._

"_So you going to Isabel's party."_

"_yeah, maybe." Nate took another drag before remembering it was Chuck's and handing it back "I think I might miss this one, though." Nate was honest._

_Chuck just nodded. This was awkward. This wasn't the Nate he remembered and the fact that they were squished in the little enclave only made it more uncomfortable. While a lot may have changed, the way Nate smelt hadn't._

"_You should come." Chuck stated. He couldn't resist the "if you can drag yourself away from the Brooklyn trash that is."_

_The look Nate gave him was full of loathing._

"_oh, what?" Chuck scowled "he is, and you know it."_

"_Dan's a really nice guy" Nate insisted._

"_yeah." Chuck agreed sarcastically and enjoyed his joint again before talking. "clearly yours is the friendship of legend."_

"_So he lives in a loft in Brooklyn." Nate stepped out of the enclave "and his Dad doesn't spend half his life in Tokyo, Dan is a real friend, he likes me from something other than the fact that we both share a desire to get smashed at our parents parties."_

"_Did you want me to pay for Humphrey's friendship bracelet?" Chuck's face expressed his distaste._

_Nate scoffed. "I like his life." He insisted "at the very least it's better than sitting in some hotel suite by yourself."_

_He walked off, leaving Chuck alone._

"_Fuck!" Chuck swore. He stubbed the weed out against the cement, undid his tie and headed for 5__th__ Avenue. He was buying clothes so he didn't have to go home, then he was going to Victrola and getting smashed. Fuck everyone._

_

* * *

  
_

**Thursday. October 18th**

Chuck Bass made it home the day after his birthday at eleven-thirty. Blair had gone to school, insisting they'd both missed too many days recently and even as he exited the elevator he made a mental note to visit his student adviser (they had an_ excellent_ relationship) and convince her that him missing the days wasn't detrimental to his education. But he'd spent the morning visiting Victrola and then, finally, heading back to the Van-Der-Bass pad.

"Charles?"

"Lily" Even as he kissed her cheek and greeted her smoothly Charles internally groaned.

"We were so worried." The mother in her smoothed down his jacket and he resisted the urge to flinch. Out of the corner of his eye he saw he father step into the room.

"Nothing to worry about. I was with Blair."

Lily relented. She knew enough to recognise his clipped tone. This wasn't Eric she was dealing with.

"Well…" she too had sighted the silent Bart. "Bart and I were just talking about an early lunch before he has to fly to Boston. Why don't you join us. We haven't had a chance to celebrate your birthday yet."

"Thank you for the offer" Chuck kept his voice carefully controlled "But you misunderstand the nature of the event. My birthday's a day of mourning, not celebration." He paused before adding smoothly "and I really have to be getting to school."

He went to head for his room but his father's voice interrupted him. "Chuck. My office. Now."

He changed directions immediately, expecting this.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" His father immediately demanded. He took a seat behind his rather intimidating desk. Chuck shrugged and looked away.

"Is this retaliation?" Bart asked "I sell Victrola and you overdose to what? Get back at me?"

Chuck's head snapped up "You sold Victrola?" he demanded.

It took Bart a second to recover. "Yes, I received a very generous offer and considering the turn over rate of Manhattan clubs it was a business decision."

Even Bart could see the hurt expression in Chuck's eyes, despite his attempt to hide it from his father. He was too shocked. It only took him a second to put the pieces together and realise what Blair had done though.

"You should be happy, for the rate it sold. It ended up doing very well." Bart told him.

Chuck scoffed. He was angry, even at his father who he was normally desperate to impress. "I should be happy you sold my club? Without even asking me?"

"Given your recent actions…"

"My recent actions?" Chuck cut him off which had Bart going silent. International businessmen normally quaked in his presence. Chuck shook his head. "You'll excuse me for acting like a teenager when you do things like this."

"Stop acting like a child." Bart snapped, irritated.

Chuck's jaw ticked, it was a clear indicator to anyone who knew him well enough (Bart didn't) that he'd reached his limit.

"I'm late for school." He managed to force out, before leaving the office. Lily, who'd clearly been listening, jumped back out of the way as he stormed past.

* * *

**Thursday. October 18****th****. Constance. Lunch.**

Blair tapped away on her laptop primly. She'd decided to do her French assignment in the sun. Her presence removed the rumours of her hiding away and her assignment gave her justification of being alone.

The noise of someone interrupting her made her frown in irritation of loosing her place. The Count of Monte Cristo was complicated enough in English. Really. Though it did get points for scheming.

Vanessa Abrams was standing at her table. She frowned in distaste.

"Can I help you?"

"yes, actually. I need your help."

"I'm busy."

"There's a church on the border between West Village and the Meat Packing district." Vanessa smiled. Blair found it eerie. "It's going to be sold and turned into something awful unless its heritage listed."

"Charity is downright depressing when it's in your metaphorical backyard." Blair told her.

"Well I just know how you like to keep things, what's the phrase, in the family." Vanessa smiled. She held out her phone. "Here's a photo of the site." It was Marcus and Catherine. "I just know you wouldn't want such beautiful architecture falling into the wrong hands."

"No." Blair stated softly. She was more talking to herself than Vanessa.

"Here" Vanessa handed over a handful of flyers. "Have fun."

She left Blair alone at the table.

* * *

Chuck made it too school in time to drag out a joint and smoke it before lunch ended.

"Hey." Nate walked over.

"I'm not in the mood, Nate." He snapped. His hand shook slightly. He was still processing what Blair had done for him.

Nate hesitated. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Do you care?" Chuck snapped back.

Nate just nodded, slowly. "I know I've been kind of distant lately."

"Try non-existent." Chuck scowled.

"Right." Nate nodded slowly "I just figured; now I'm living in Brooklyn…"

"You made your bed, Nate." The name sounded foreign on Chuck's tongue. He stabbed the joint against the cement and went to walk off but hesitated. "I hope Brooklyn's worth it."

Nate frowned. He was missing something, some fundamental point to Chuck's words, but their meaning escaped him. He was no Chuck, or Blair. Their scheming eluded him. He was however, in tune enough to recognise that everyone had noticed, and was talking about, his recent relocation. This had been his last hope, Chuck. That somehow, despite gossip girl getting a hold of his new status after the fight with Blair, Chuck would do something. Fix it somehow. Nate knew he'd been deluding himself.

Seated in his AP. Calculus class, Chuck felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out.

**Situation. After School. We'll take the Car? B**

He sent back a plain **CB **as conformation to Blair, then texted his driver to pick him up. With as much enthusiasm as he could muster, he picked up a pen. His whole attitude of appearing nonchalant relied on him actually understanding the information the first time around.

* * *

"It's an old church." Chuck told her.

She took in the stonework and architecture of the massive building. "It is gorgeous, though."

"I could be doing something vaguely interesting." Chuck reminded him. He ran his hand over the cool stone.

"Boy or girl?" Blair wandered deeper, inspecting some of the smaller rooms and peering up at the roof. The second level provided a vantage point looking down.

"Waldorf? The point of my presence?" He called. His voice echoed but Blair's response was so quiet he barely heard it.

"Vanessa Abrams is blackmailing me."

"What?"

She repeated her answer.

"Nathanial's Brooklyn trash?" he confirmed.

Blair nodded silently.

"What's she got?" He asked, catching up to her at the top of the church.

"A photo, of Marcus and Catherine." Blair couldn't believe this was happening and her face showed it. To be blackmailed by Vanessa Abrams of all people. She turned away but her caught her arm insisting.

"We'll destroy her." He insisted.

Blair nodded and gave a small smile before taking a few more steps. "She wants me to get the city to heritage list this place or something." She told him.

Chuck frowned. "First rule of destroying someone. If they want something…"

"Don't let them have it." Blair finished. "but that photo…"

Chuck nodded. "We'll deal with that too. I've already got an idea, about both situations."

"Good. Because being blackmailed by Vanessa Abrams…" she turned back and faced Chuck "It not something I can exactly handle at the moment."

They wandered through the church and she trailed her fingers over the confessional booth.

She looked up to catch Chuck watching her.

"I'm not sleeping with you in a church, Bass." She told him.

"I'm more in the mood for something a little… male." He answered honestly, causing her to scoff. "Something from Victrola perhaps."

"Good, because I need to pick up some new boots once I'm done here."

They were both dancing around the issue but Chuck's eyes flashed dark. He wasn't in the mood for more games today. That was why he and Blair had joined together. Enough games between them. Best to save them to destroy the rest of the world.

"How much was Victrola?" he asked.

They were wandering though the church, her in front now. "enough" she told him "it wasn't undervalued."

"Did he put it out there, or did you go after it?" Chuck's tone was soft but dangerous.

"A friend of my mother's was talking about it being for sale. I knew you wouldn't sell it."

Chuck nodded "I wouldn't have."

She didn't respond but disappeared behind a pillar.

"Blair?"

She reappeared on the other side of the column.

"I'm going to prove him wrong." He insisted, softly, dangerously. "I'm going to make myself better and richer than he ever was, and I'm going to do it on my own, without Bass Industries."

Blair frowned "you're not going to go all… Carter Baizen on me are you?"

"I'm eighteen, so I've got access to some funds. Not my entire trust, but enough. From my mother, and I've got Victrola. I can sell part of it."

"I thought Victrola meant everything to you." She told him.

"It does, and you gave her to me."

"It's a club, not a woman Bass."

He smirked. "If she were a woman, I'd be bored by now." At her look he quickly changed tracks "unless she was you, of course."

"Better. Continue."

"The Bass Industries share is forty-five percent, I've got another ten. Means I've got 55% now. The other forty five percent is all split up. The next largest shareholder is Alexander Dimitriov, the guy I originally brought it off, and he's got twenty percent. I'll talk to him, there's only twenty-five percent still drifting out there."

"Your point, Bass."

"This place Waldorf." He smirked

"and?" She demanded

"Victrola needs a partner. A club. If Victrola's going to be the flagship, this club will provide most of the cash flow for the CB Corporation."

"Care Bear?" She teased.

"Chuck Bass."

"Chuck and Blair." She insisted. "but we don't have to tell people that."

"And what makes you think I'd let you invest in my company? You're not even eighteen yet."

"Because you don't inherit that much money for from your eighteenth, and your father might just cut you off, or try to smoother your company or any other of a dozen things. You need a backup cash flow and Daddy loves it when I have a project. He'll love this place. And it'll be just the thing to brighten up my college applications. So Bass." She turned back to him after finishing one final survey of the inside of the spire. "Want to business partner?"

Smirking he accepted her hand in his and shook it slowly.

"First order of business?"

"Destroy Vanessa Abrams." She tilted her head "Dan Humphrey too, I presume you still want to crush him like a bug for daring to touch your precious Nathanial?"

* * *

Chuck actually made it back to the Van Der Bass residence before dinner that night.

"Charles, wonderful. I was hoping you'd join us for dinner. You will join us, wont you?"

"Of course. When are we eating?"

Lily checked her watch "seven-thirty."

"See you then."

He glanced around for his favourite Van Der Woodsen, but Eric was nowhere to be found so he headed for his room without a word to his father. Right before the door closed behind him he heard Lily state.

"You could at least try to talk to him."

He mentally rolled his eyes. Silly woman, almost as bad as his daughter.

Dinner was quiet.

Chuck was downright muted, monosyllabic, until Bart demanded "Chuck, are you really going to behave like this the entire night? So you lost your club, you'll find some new hobby to keep you occupied well into the night."

"Lets be clear about one thing." Chuck's voice had dropped to that dangerous level "you sold the Bass Corporation's share in Victrola. It was your mistake, not mine." Then it rose again to pleasant, familial, tones "Eric, did you end up getting that Economics assignment done?"

"What?" Eric asked before adding "oh yeah, It was due today. I think I did alright. Thanks though, for the help."

"Anytime."

"I didn't know you needed help with your economics assignment" Serena cut in.

"Well Economics aren't exactly your strong suit." Chuck smirked at Eric across the table.

* * *

**Friday. October 19****th****.**

"You look awful." Blair got into the limo outside the Waldorf residence primly, sliding in next to Chuck.

"I was up all night, working hard."

He looked over but she shook her head "too easy."

He handed over a folder. "Business plan."

She opened it, and began skim reading before looking up. "oh, and I spoke to Daddy. I can have access to everything I'd get at eighteen and he's more than open to me using my trust fund if I need."

"You can cross off track down emergency cash flow off that list then."

Blair smirked.

"The Brooklyn whore situation" Chuck stated.

"Is that its official designation?" Blair asked.

"We are basing its success off her being a nice person."

"Her not wanting to destroy Nate, more accurately." She corrected

That ruined Chuck's buoyant mood.

"It won't destroy him." Blair told him after he'd gone silent.

"It's business." Chuck insisted.

"Bass!" Waldorf insisted on his full attention "if anything, bagging some cougar will probably help his street cred right now."

"Cougar, Waldorf?"

"I'm serious."

"Send it." Bass insisted. Blair nodded, and pulled out her phone, finding the appropriate picture and sending it to **Gossip Girl**. Chuck stared out the window. He knew it had to be done, it didn't mean, for once, he had to enjoy it.

Constance and St. Judes had both erupted at the Gossip Girl post. **Prince-turned-Pauper played hooky as a hooker. **Complete with photos.

Nate was in his first class, and today of all days, their lecturer was late.

"So Nate." The heckling started as soon as he walked in, for once without Brooklyn who wasn't in their class. "How much do you cost?"

"Is it an hourly fee or do they just buy you completely?" Charlie added to Josh's comment

Nate just dropped into his chair and ignored them, opening his book.

"What corner do you work?" Jeremy heckled

"Now the housewives of Manhattan are done with him he works in Brooklyn." Jeremy answered for him "What does Humphrey charge for room and board?"

"You know" Chuck had finally had enough "I'm trying to remember…" His voice immediately commanded attention. He picked Jeremy, because the idea of Nate and Humphrey fucking was truly despicable. "See Jeremy, I remember fucking your mother, I remember her doing this amazing thing with her tongue, and remember thinking, _wow. She could go professional._ But I can't actually remember paying her. I remember her being desperate enough to sell her the jewellery your father brought her because he couldn't manage a hedge fund out of a paper bag in an economic boom, and I can't remember if I gave her ones, or tens. As a tip you know."

Jeremy went to dive at him but Charlie held him back.

"He's lying!" Jeremy declared "fucking lying!"

"Well, just mention it to your mother that if she's still thinking about getting that birthmark on her arse removed, don't. It's hot. Maybe I'll buy her for Nate for his birthday. Hell, he could probably afford her himself, and that's _really _saying something."

There teacher, it turned out, had perfect timing and the lecture got underway quickly, no one daring to draw the ire of the legendary Mr Millar.

After, as everyone was packing up, fear of another verbal attack had everyone leaving quickly. Nate lingered as Chuck pulled on his jacket.

Millar gave them a warning look but left as well.

"You stood up for me" Nate stated.

"Don't expect it to happen again." Chuck checked his cell. Blair confirming a favour she'd called in. They had a meeting that night with a lady on the Manhattan Heritage Committee.

"Why?" Nate asked.

"Why What?" Chuck looked up. It had taken a lot of effort to ignore him to begin with.

"Why'd you do that? You could've just left me to the guys."

"We were friends, once." Chuck commented.

"Not anymore?"

"It was your choice, Nathanial." The name slipped out.

"I didn't choose for _this_" he waved his hands emphasising his situation "to happen to me."

"No. You didn't"

"Then how is it my choice?"

"You chose to go to Brooklyn, to go to Catherine, to fuck around for cash. How much does Humphrey charge?" Nate recoiled and Chuck felt bad immediately. "You didn't have to do that." He told Nate.

"I'm not sleeping with Dan." Nate told him. Chuck nodded.

"I know." He did. If there had even been the slightest hint, Chuck would've _killed_ Dan.

"He's just letting me crash on his couch."

"fine."

"What did you mean, 'I didn't have to do that?'?"

Chuck gaped at him incredulously "I would've given you the money. I would've… but no" he changed direction quickly "you'd rather fuck around in Brooklyn."

"I didn't think you'd want to…" Nate trailed off. It sounded so superficial when he said it aloud "Our whole lives have been based around the Upper East Side."

Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"I can't afford to hang out with you anymore!" He declared "I thought, if we didn't have the things in common anymore, we couldn't be friends." It sounded so kindergarten now Nate actually said it out loud.

"You thought I was the sort of guy who'd dump you because you're dad's a criminal arsehole. That an entire life's worth of friendship was entirely based around superficial, social, bullshit that dictated we be friends. That I was just using you as a glorified wingman. I'm aware of what you think of me Nathanial. Like I said, go sleep in your bed."

He gave Nathanial one more hurt look then left the classroom ignoring Nate's pained "Chuck" and disappeared into the mass of guys moving outside for morning break. He only had five or so more minutes but that was enough for at the very least, a quick jaunt off ground for a joint.

* * *

**Saturday Morning. 9am.**

Blair met Vanessa at the Church early on Saturday. The morning light shone on the dust particles in the air,

"It's a beautiful space." She told the girl.

"Did you save it?" Vanessa demanded.

Blair turned. "It had already been sold. Private corporation, I'm guessing they'll renovate it."

"I thought we had a deal?" Vanessa demanded.

"I may be perfect, but I'm not god. I did, however, speak to a friend on the Manhattan Heritage Committee and managed to have maintaining the exterior written into the purchase agreement. It'll have to do."

"So just like that. It's over?" Vanessa asked

"You still have the photo. Are you going to punish my lack of divine powers?" Vanessa didn't answer. "I take it you know about the photo that was on gossip girl last night?" Blair asked

"Yeah. What's that? Your collateral?"

Blair scoffed, drawing on her inner Audrey. "I was in love with Nate for a long time, and while you may not believe me. I don't want to see him humiliated." She paused "more than he already was. There are a lot of people gunning for him."

Vanessa nodded. "I know."

"So what are you doing to do with the photo?" Blair asked.

Vanessa pulled out her cell. "here. You can delete it yourself."

Blair found the photo and then deleted it.

"You should also know." She told Vanessa "The backup you made, on your laptop and the CD in your desk draw, they've being deleted."

"You broke into my apartment?"

"No, I had a friend tell your sister she was a friend, from that home schooling school you attend." She shook her head "I don't understand that. What I do understand is that I don't like blackmail. So are we done?"

"yeah." Vanessa took her phone back. "we're done."

"Lovely. I'm late then. I have lunch plans."

"A date?" Vanessa couldn't help ask. It wouldn't hurt to confirm that she really didn't want Nate back.

"A business meeting actually. Have a lovely Saturday."

Nate turned up at the Van Der Bass residence late Sunday afternoon and found Serena, but not Chuck.

Lily left him in the lounge where he stood, awkwardly, until Serena reappeared and after pleasantries they escaped to a bar, where drinks and comments could be exchanged.

"I was looking for Chuck, actually." He told her honestly. "I went to 1812 but its closed, refurbishment."

Serena nodded. " He's barely been here though."

Serena frowned sympathetically and answered his next question before he could ask it. "You could try at Blair's."

Nate absentmindedly rubbed at his chin as he weighed up his options. Chuck had been damn near impossible to corner at school on Friday afternoon. He seemed to appear right on the final bell and disappear right after, and he was always doing something, reading, writing, typing, even when everyone else was bludging off. Nate wasn't known for his patience.

"Did you figure out why she slapped you yet?" Serena asked.

"Not really." Nate told her "I think it might have had something to do with Chuck though."

Serena raised an eyebrow interestedly. Her once two-dimensional brother (sex and illicit substances) was becoming more and more layers. Part of her wanted sleazy Chuck back. He hadn't made a genuine pass at her in what seemed like forever.

"I may have forgotten his birthday."

"Blair slapped you because you forgot his birthday?" Serena checked. It was petty, even for Blair.

"Its kind of a big deal." Nate was honest "I just haven't been a good friend lately."

"Well they're like besties these days" That stung Serena almost as much as it stung Nate.

"I noticed."

Neither noticed the lurking Penelope.

"Some stuff's been going on with him" Serena told him before stating seriously "he overdosed, a few days ago."

Nate didn't reply. Penelope, in the next booth, gasped, and wished her phone wasn't dead. She couldn't take a picture.

"Was it… was he trying to…"

"his doctor didn't think so, I just thought you'd want to know."

Nate nodded. "I do. Thanks." He paused again before asking "when, exactly?"

"Saturday morning." Serena answered "after Iz's party."

He ran a hand over his stubbled jaw. "Everything's just so messed up at the moment, you know? Me and Chuck not speaking. Him overdosing now. Me in Brooklyn, you and Blair…"

"yeah." Serena agreed.

It only took finishing their drinks for them to lapse into more comfortable, safe, territory. Though both resolved to fix the situation as much as they could. Penelope escaped the bar already plotting when best to release the text for maximum exposure. Before school was always a good opportunity.

In another part of Manhattan Blair glared at Chuck as he ate his lemon chicken. She'd stuck to her healthier dish and made a point of ignoring him as they sat in the middle of the Church surrounded by plans/

"Sure you don't want a bit?" He provoked.

"Go fuck yourself, Bass." She snapped.

"So crude."

"I've been friends with you too long."

"No such thing."

They lapsed into silence again. Already, he'd had his team from Victrola come over and take a look at the place. He wanted the two to relate as much as possible. They were to be part of the same brand, and as such, he already had a rudimentary plan.

She confirmed "So are curling staircases too extravagant?"

"No such thing." He answered. "you're thinking like towers?"

"Sort of like the ones and the Red Club."

"That could work, but not at high. If they don't go anywhere they shouldn't take an hour to get up. You could even use what's left of the stone staircase." Chuck suggested

"and then add maybe metal on top? Open it up a bit."

Chuck nodded. "which leaves upstairs free. VIP?"

"It has potential." Blair nodded. "We can't put the bar at the front though, its too central."

"I was thinking a raised stage. Sound booths in the two corners. A bar along either side, connected behind the stage…" Chuck thought out loud. "a wide bar, so its like the stage splits in too."

Blair nodded along. "Like Victrola's but more… nightclubby."

"Glad the SAT words are helping." Chuck commented with a smirk.

"We have to use the confessionals for something." Blair insisted.

Chuck nodded. "I was thinking with could move them though. We've got all the rooms along the side."

"You can't use put them in some old room."

Chuck agreed. Though he wouldn't admit it.

"If we use the rooms towards the stage (already it wasn't an alter in his mind) as an office, a storeroom that stuff. Then we still have plenty of space."

"The coatroom out the front works fine. Are you actually thinking of having a back room Bass?"

Chuck chuckled "well the confessional will be right there."

Blair's face flashed with an idea. "cut out the back of the confessionals and use them as doorways, to the _back rooms. _If we must call them that. It'd be better if it wasn't so blatant."

"They'll just be another space on the road to the bathroom then." Chuck was blunt. "It wont stop people fucking in them though."

"Perfect." Image was everything and hooking up was a little less fun if where you were doing it was clearly designed for that purpose.

"The construction guys can start tomorrow." Chuck reminded her. "We'll need staff."

"We're not going to hire every bartender individually." She reminded him. Like always, the voice of moderation, of restraint, in all things but extravagance, fell to her.

"Obviously. We'll need a general manager."

"You have someone in mind?" She questioned.

"Maybe. Her name's Alex. I want you to meet her."

"A former fuck?"

Chuck chuckled. "She works, or worked, for the Palace Bar staff, before she quit."

"So a former fuck."

"She threatened to destroy me, once upon a time."

"You didn't call?"

"I fucked her girlfriend."

"I like her already. This place needs a name, by the way."

"You have ideas?"

"Sacrilegious comes to mind, but it's a little obvious."

"Blasphemous, Heretical, Profane, Impious?"

"Why not just call it thesaurus?" She snapped. "It shouldn't have some ridiculous name like Translation though, it has to be memorable, but classic."

"Translation?" Chuck questioned.

"Get lost in…" She told him, before giggling. He waited for her to explain. "Sodom and Georgina" she told him.

He laughed "probably not our first choice."

* * *

Monday morning. Like every Monday morning on the UES, was rife with gossip. Someone had always forgotten to put on panties or hooked up with some gross tourist, but this was above and beyond.

"Blair, have you seen this?" Blair's status as Chuck's ex-something made her the prime target of the girls clustered around their phones.

She'd already pulled out hers, and internally panicking hardly described it.

"Did he really try to kill himself?"/"And right after my party!"/"I can't believe it took Gossip Girl a week to get hold of it!"/ "you knew, right Serena? he's like your pseudo brother!"/ "does this make him emo? That's so not attractive!"

Blair felt the words wash over her as she clutched her phone so tight her knuckles were white. It didn't take her long to make a decision. She called Chuck and held her phone loosely, making sure it could pick up the words when she started talking.

"Its wrong. Gossip Girl got it wrong." Evidenced on her screen, Chuck was listening, and being filled in on the plan.

The girls all waited for further explanation and Blair successfully faked a demure look. "after your party, we were… together. He didn't overdose on anything."

"are you guys back together?" Elise squealed. Serena was watching her through narrowed eyes.

"Its complicated" Blair insisted. She saw Chuck's limo at the entrance to the school and could practically feel the rumours around her increase.

He got out and searched for her in the masses, before nodding sharply, indicating message received. He headed straight for her.

"Have you seen his?" She held up her phone. On his face was a perfect untroubled, incredulous, Chuck Bass look.

He whispered deliberately loudly, so Elise could hear (but few else). "If I remember correctly, on Saturday morning you were the one passed out, though not from drugs."

Turning she slapped him on the lapels of his jacket. It was not entirely an act. She still had (something) of a reputation to protect.

"I can't believe you just said that in public!" she hissed.

He smirked. "Walk you to class to make up for it. We can make a pit stop."

"You're sick" She told him, but turned to leave. "We'll talk later girls."

They couldn't escape the masses but stuck together until Gossip Girl announced the 'truth'. She was clearly making up for the week's delay in prompt updates.

"Lunch" She confirmed.

He nodded tightly.

Someone was going to burn for this, and part of Blair felt bad that she was going to reduce Serena to second-rate tourist-level trash, if she had too.

* * *

**Next time on Gossip Girl.**

"Blair, meet Alex." Blair graciously shook her hand, a smile playing at her lips.

"Nice to meet you" She told the tall blonde.

* * *

"Little Humphrey." Chuck called from the limo. Jenny immediately stopped. She looked practically decrepit.

"What do you want, Chuck?" She asked.

"Oh" Blair reached over to open the door. "It's what _we_ want, Little J. Rumour has it you're not in school, you don't have an internship and my mother's gone to Paris, declaring this season a total write-off. Leaving you with not even a reference."

"What do you want?" Jenny asked finally. She'd learnt she couldn't beat Blair Waldorf.

"We have a business proposition for you." Chuck stated.

Blair added "it's just the thing an up and coming designer needs. Plus, a fantastic opportunity to prove Eleanor wrong. So are you in, or are you out?"

Jenny still hadn't told her father she didn't have an internship. She got in the car.

"Excellent choice." Chuck murmured.

* * *

"What exactly are you planning?" Blair felt Chuck's breath on the back of her neck.

Blair smirked "Vanessa Abrams is going to learn not to mess with a Waldorf. I'm going to destroy her." She insisted. She glanced over at Jenny Humphrey then met Chuck's eyes. "Dan Humphrey too."

All around them their kingdom was forming.

"They should've known better" She stated aloud. Nobody was more dangerous than Chuck and Blair.

* * *

**So that's another chapter. Some Nate/Chuck issues, they won't be solved for a while. The introduction of the pawn of Jenny. Important and not necessarily a victim or a villain either. I still need comments on pairing and plot points, I'll consider anything though it's Blair I really can't make my mind up about.**

**Also, their club needs a name. While my friend's joking suggestion of Sodom and Georgina had me laughing, on a more serious note… what would Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf call their club?"**


	3. Chapter 3

A Bellini or Two: Chapter 3.

* * *

**A few author comments first.**

**1) Thanks for the amazing reviews**

**2) Two OCs are appearing in this and one is, somewhat ironically, based off an OC character. Just I had her persona vaguely in mind, so keep a mind of Alex Kelly when you read this. I watched _that_ episode of house recently, and its on the brain. Who didn't enjoy it? I don't even regularly watch House. The other, Francis, I was thinking Justin of QAF, but generally pick a confident, young, hot blonde and you'll get by. This is just who I had in mind, for the record. But read on.**

**3) and give me feedback.  
**

Normal 0 false false false EN-AU ZH-TW X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

**Review Responses:** **  
**

Crystal: Glad I've found a convert. In the books, everyone has flings with everyone. Nate, somewhat Ironically, is I think the only straight character in them, and that's mostly because he's alternating between B, S, G occasionally J and a string of French girls. But yes, B and S have "very close friendship" that's also described as a romantic fling. The author's actually quoted somewhere as saying "I got bored, so I made all the characters bisexual, so they weren't just hooking up with the same people." What I like about the Chuck/Nate dynamic is primarily he cares about Nate, even if (pre-Blair) he's the only guy on the planet C genuinely cares for. It just makes C that much more messed up. Just a heads up, C does get his slut on a bit in this.

Valerie: I know what you mean. He has that bi vibe, even if you don't read the books. In this chapter B describes his sexuality as "fucking anything that's attractive enough" and I thought that was evry Chuck, except I think he likes a little emotional or intellectual intrigue as well. I spose he likes the chase. Anyway, glad you liked it.

CN2010: I know, its been so neglected lately. While I see why they did it (Nate couldn't have his mid-teen crisis if Chuck was cleaning up his mess and he know needs to question what parts of his life have meaning) I miss C/N. But it looks like the Magnificent Archibalds might have some good C/N moments. I think all their relationships are so complicated, that even simply caring for one another (like C and B do) isn't easy. That's why I wanted to write this, have one solid relationship, and then have all the others, romatic and otherwise, coming out of it. Glad you liked the minor characters. V plays a big role in this chapter, J a little one, but J,E, E's boy (who I've decided C and B will call Male J), Lily, Bart and even Rufus will be making appearences in future chapters. pLus there are a few who are necessary for plot points and the like. As for club names, your Audrey thought gets a mention. In the first line. But in the end they went simple. So let me know what you think!

Amanda Mae: As for the bisexual issue, I'm taking a leaf out of Cecily von Ziegesar's book(s) and making everyone bisexual. The suicides weren't an attempt to die, but Chuck was being very self-destructive. Eg he knew what he was doing was stupid and dangerous but did it anyway. Hope you like it.

Whitepicketfences: Ruling the world (or at least their world) is what they're good at

WishIHadASpikeBot: Homework is overrated. Reading (fanfiction) is essential to a good education.

IsagossipBella: Well here's another long one for you. Enjoy.

Blood Red Kiss of Death: I have been toying with the threesome thought, but now my minds heading down another path. But don't worry, there will be plenty of B/C & C/N moments. C/N will have that slow build as they work out their issues and what not. B/C embrace their messed up relationship. They're alarmingly dysfunctional, functional partners, and Eric will be a recurring guest appearance with double billing for his one liners. He's like my mini, more emotional healthy C. And I've decided I'm changing his boyfriend to a blonde, so C and B can call him Male J. I'll say this now, I don't think there will be any actual BCJ. Maybe a few flirtatious moments between various ones, definitely C/J in front of D, but beyond that, they wont be a pairing, more like a plan. And CB it works so well, he can be whipped and keep his manly pride. Please keep enjoying. XOXO.

Princetongirl: Much love. Again.

UnkownP3: You should work for the parents council! Lol. Seriously Thanks.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**

* * *

  
**

**Gossip Girl here, and is everyone else wondering what's brewing? S and B still aren't friends, but if this is a war for the throne, where are the battles? B's been person-non-grata at the met court, but if someone offered me strolls through Central Park with C I might abdicate too. Speaking of, with N not even prince of Brooklyn these days, C's looking more and more like the new King of the UES. I doubt its wicked step-sister S C wants to share his title with. Maybe this is B's royal plot. All I know is that life's boring when the scheming is so subterfuge that no one is telling me anything except that C's been a regular fixture at the Waldorf residence. While the morning photos are cute, I need something juicy! XOXO Gossip Girl.**

"The Secret place." Chuck stated. He was reading the New York Times and looking perfectly at home at Blair's breakfast table.

"Hello to you too." Blair took a seat next to him at the table "Did you sleep here last night or just come for breakfast?" The guest room next to Blair's had practically become his. The amount of clothes and school uniforms that had been left there… and that was when he didn't end up in her bed, innocently or otherwise.

"breakfast." Chuck answered "My opinion of NYU has only sunken through firsthand experience of its dorms." He smirked, leering.

Blair selected some melon and the coffee Dorota poured her.

"So…" Chuck asked "The Secret Place?"

"Its sweet." She stated honestly.

"Its not sweet." Chuck grumbled.

"Audrey's first major role. You're first big business opportunity…. My favourite actress."

"Do you like the name?"

Blair set down the delicate china. "It could work." She was holding back her smile.

"We can meet Alex at lunch." He suggested

Blair nodded "I called Bruce Jensen. He said he'd double check everything for us."

"You're father's business manager?" Chuck confirmed.

"Daddy suggested it. Bruce overlooks everything and I can access as much money as I like. He was very happy I was broadening my business interests."

Chuck nodded. "We can get this place running by Thanksgiving."

"Earlier." Blair insisted "I need somewhere to have my birthday."

"yes. That should be our primary concern." Chuck's sarcasm had Blair snapping back.

"go sleep with another pseudo-ivy standard pretty boy."

"Words hurt, Blair." Chuck deadpanned.

* * *

Blair stood in the entrance and watched the blonde moving boxes and directing the men who'd already begun transforming the space.

She watched, until the blonde turned, took her in, and asked "You're Blair?"

"and you're Alex." Blair felt slightly out of place in her prim and proper blouse, lace, pencil skirt and heels.

"Yeah.' Alex wore a sleeveless, long black top and dark jeans and boots. She brushed the dust off her hands and held one out. She had a firm grip and their eyes met.

"Nice too meet you."

"You too."

Where once Blair felt completely at home in the space, alone or with Chuck, now it was filled with working men and Alex, putting it together.

"So what do you think?" Blair asked of the space

"Its going to be an awesome club." Alex nodded "Chuck's avoiding answering me but how do you feel about live music?"

"If its good" Was Blair's answer "do you know anyone good enough for opening night at the new, hottest club in Manhattan?"

"I might be able to find something." Alex smiled at Blair's brazen confidence and gave her answer.

Blair returned it, but then returned to business, inspecting the work that had begun.

From behind her clipboard, Alex watched. The tall blonde smiled. Chuck Bass was right. Her new job would be interesting.

* * *

"Oh, jesus. Oh god…"

The words rang through the small room. Chuck always fucked them at their place, or some other place. Never his own, if such a place existed.

This one was wordy. The adjectives (Chuck liked to think for himself) spilled out as Chuck held tight to his fuck's hips and rammed home. While not quite a simultaneous organism, he followed the spasming man over the edge and let out a groan himself.

He only stayed motionless, his limbs relaxed, for less than a minute before picking himself up and putting some room between himself and the fuck.

"My roommates have early classes" the fuck (Chuck really couldn't remember if he told him his name) kept babbling. "So you could stay if you wanted. Have coffee. More coffee."

Chuck had been debating fucking the handsome student when he was ordering coffee that morning. The decision had been made when he'd mentioned he lived "just upstairs". It was all too easy and far more entertaining than Economics, Nate in same room, still studiously keeping his head down. The others may have laid off, but Nate was most definitely a soiled, former, UES Prince. Chuck told himself he didn't care, it was just pitiful, watching Nate. The fuck (he really couldn't remember a name) seemed far more enjoyable, with his fringe, and dirty blonde (practically brown) hair and height. He was the perfect height (for fucking Chuck insisted).

"As much as I'd enjoy a repeat of last time we had coffee" Chuck drawled "I have to get to class."

He found his jacket where he'd thrown it over the back of a computer chair and his shirt and pants, not too wrinkled thankfully.

He checked his cell.

1 Missed Call. B.

1 Message. B.

**I'm sure you're having fun. I'm going over the design with Alex at lunch. I'm sure you have better things to do. Fire inspection at five, same. TTYL. Call Me. Hope they're good.**

Chuck smirked. He wasn't too sure where the Blair and Alex thing was headed, but it was headed somewhere.

"Right, where do you go?" He kept babbling "I'm a freshman at…"

"That's nice." Chuck cut him off "but I'm late."

"Right." He jumped up and grabbed a piece of paper of the desk, tearing a piece off and scribbling a number. "Call me."

"Sure." Chuck drawled. He left the apartment quickly and noted he still hadn't had his coffee. Another thing to do on the way to St Jude's.

* * *

"So Chuck couldn't make it?" Alex sat in the office on the small couch there with Blair. On the table in front of them were details of the club, including resumes and polaroids of potential staff and details of opening night.

Blair and Chuck had another idea for that, but they'd handle that little scheme later.

"No, he had something to do." Blair answered.

"Right." Alex rummaged for the folder containing their stock cost and sales projection. They'd be purchasing more til they could see the average intake. It would take a while to settle, presuming the club was successful.

She looked over to Blair, their legs touching. "What's the deal between you two, anyway." She paused, her eyes locked with Blair. They were a little close "if you don't mind me asking."

"What's to mind?" Blair asked "He's one of my oldest friends." She paused before adding "my best friend, at least recently."

"Oh?" Alex asked. She couldn't deny she was curious. She knew Chuck's reputation. "So you two aren't….?"

"We were, but we both want different things."

Alex couldn't deny the smile.

"Why so interested?" Blair asked, busying herself with the papers in front of her.

"Oh, I don't know." Alex's blue eyes met Blair's, when she looked up "I suppose I'm just curious about the enigma of Blair Waldorf."

"There's not much to be curious about." Blair tapped the papers into a neat pile turning away.

"Really?" Alex's hand on her leg had Blair turning back. "Because I think there's a lot."

Blair's breath caught in her throat. "We have to go over everything for the fire marshal." She managed to get out, her voice soft.

* * *

Blair settled into her seat at Eleven Madison Park and met Chuck's waiting eyes.

"Inspection go alright?" He asked. It was mere small talk. It wasn't what he was interested in.

"It went fine." Blair picked up her water glass. "How was whoever you were doing?"

"So crass, Waldorf." It only confirmed Chuck's suspicions, something had Blair seriously on edge.

They made it through the entrees to the mains. Blair barely touched her Maine Lobster Salad, prompting Chuck to speak beyond their usual small talk. He set down his own fork, next to his Swordfish and just watched until she became uncomfortable. How well he knew Blair always worked to his advantage.

"What? Chuck." Eating always made her self-conscious.

"What happened?" He asked, not unkindly.

"What would have happened?" Her fingers, fidgeting, again demonstrated her unease. "I just had the fire inspection. Speaking of which, perhaps we should just call it the church. We are already."

Chuck nodded in agreement. Despite his sentimental affections _The Secret Place_ was a little too cutsie.

"You had the fire inspection with Alex." He commented "Is there something I should be aware of?"

Her fingers leapt of the linen, before settling back down. It was decidedly unBlair.

"I told you. There's nothing." Blair insisted.

Chuck hid his smirk behind his wine.

It took her another ten minutes before, after glancing around the restaurants and confirming that the nearby tables were filled with men too old or interested in their dates or business partners to care, asked.

"Chuck?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you know you liked… university students?"

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "You mean when I'd previously only liked college students?"

Blair had gone bright red. She looked lovely, and her grip on her fork was tight.

Her eyes flashed dangerously and Chuck knew he was treading on thin water.

"So you've met a… college student?" He drawled. Who knew hiring Alex would be this intriguing.

"I haven't… been to colle… Alright this is ridiculous." Blair hissed "I'm Blair Waldorf!"

"I'm Chuck Bass" the name rolled off his tongue.

"Exactly, everyone expects you to do whatever you like!"

"and you like tall, blonde girls who look like supermodels. It's hardly surprising."

"Do you…" Blair's voice caught in her throat "do you think I only like her because she reminds me of Serena?"

"My familial relations aside, Sister S has a superiority complex bigger than Dan Humphrey. But she does have a certain… charm. So does Alex. It's the legs."

"I can't just go around… kissing girls." Her voice dropped again.

"I do, boys too!"

"You're Chuck Bass!" She insisted.

"And you're Blair Waldorf. You're afraid gossip girl will find out and you'll become the next Lindsey Lohan?"

Blair's expression displayed her disgust.

"Your Blair Waldorf" He reminded her "and fucking a woman, especially one as hot as Alex, just means you give the world something to look at. Something far hotter than Sister Superior's dull socialite parties."

Blair nodded tightly. She still wasn't entirely convinced.

"So you and Alex Kelly." Chuck mused. His face was covered in a lecherous grin.

"Nothing has happened" Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"We had a moment. A short moment. After the fire inspector left. I thought you'd be over the two girl fantasy."

"I like attractive people." Chuck drawled "and you and Alex? Most definitely attractive."

"I'm going to need another wine." Without breaking eye contact with her Chuck raised a hand and summoned a waiter.

* * *

Chuck picked Blair up before school. She hadn't slept much, but you couldn't tell from her appearance. She looked as immaculate as always. He didn't comment, but rather told the driver.

"To Brooklyn."

"Little Humphrey." Chuck called from the limo. Jenny immediately stopped. She looked practically decrepit. No doubt because she was leaving a café in Brooklyn.

"What do you want, Chuck?" She asked.

"Oh" Blair reached over to open the door. "It's what _we_ want, Little J. Rumour has it you're not in school, you don't have an internship and my mother's gone to Paris, declaring this season a total write-off. Leaving you with not even a reference."

"What do you want?" Jenny asked finally. She'd learnt she couldn't beat Blair Waldorf.

"We have a business proposition for you." Chuck stated. "Get in the car."

Blair added "it's just the thing an up and coming designer needs. Plus, a fantastic opportunity to prove Eleanor wrong. So are you in, or are you out?"

Jenny still hadn't told her father she didn't have an internship. She got in the car.

"Excellent choice." Chuck murmured.

* * *

They'd made it to school eventually, heading to class and going life. They ate lunch together; or rather he did while she had a non-fat smoothie, wandering through central park. Gossip Girl called them "**charming" **and after school Chuck found Blair, looking over the courtyard, her former kingdom. She was watching someone and smirking.

"What exactly are you planning?" Blair felt Chuck's breath on the back of her neck.

Blair looked entirely too smug, even for her.

"You're planning something." Chuck told her.

"I was thinking I'd try out my new partiality for university students."

"Oh?"

"Vanessa has a sister, Ruby, she's in a band and works in a shop that I'm sure could help us with all our audio needs."

Chuck smirked. "So you're going to Brooklyn to make-yourself a lesbian lover."

She smiled. "Vanessa should've known better." Blair never did anything by half.

Chuck joined her, watching the people below, milling and unaware. They had no idea. He caught sight of Nate and Dan leaving School property together. His reply was quiet, as much to himself as to her.

"They all should have."

* * *

Blair had gone home to change before her planned interaction with the Brooklynite; it wouldn't serve to show up looking like, well, Blair Waldorf. Some elements of Waldorf were undeniable. And so her jeans cost more than most people's monthly rent and her shirt was a delicate white lace. He flats matched her bag and her hair was perfectly curled. Her glossy lips curled into a sweet smile as she held out her hand.

"I'm Blair" She smiled. The dark haired Ruby took it, smiling ruefully at her clearly out of depth customer. Blair shook longer than was necessary and polite, making sure to maintain eye contact before doing a perfect jump back and apology. She nervously tucked a perfect curl back. It wasn't entirely fake but even then she knew, Serena Van Der Woodsen eat your heart out, she had this one in the bag.

Upon her return home, at 11pm no less, she found Chuck on her bed, reading.

"Was it everything you dreamed it would be?" He didn't look up.

Blair smiled slowly. "No, it was more. And I'm cancelling dinner tomorrow. I have plans."

Chuck pulled out his blackberry and waited for Blair to question.

"What are you doing?"

"Planning my own fun for tomorrow night." He answered. "His name is David. I was going to fuck him this evening, but then I was waylaid."

"By?"

"Dorota texting me to tell me the soup I'd requested was ready."

Blair scoffed but began getting ready for bed none the less. Her fingers undid the buttons of her blouse methodically. She unbuckled her shoes and Chuck, unashamedly, watched.

"Aren't you leaving?" She demanded, once she was bare foot and in her jeans and a bra.

"Wasn't planning on it."

Blair went to throw him out, but he caught her arm, bringing them closer together. Her breath caught.

He kissed her and at the same time undid her bra.

She groaned and could feel his hardness pressing into her.

"Have I told you?" He asked into her ear "how strange it is, you wearing pants."

Blair kissed him, and bit down hard on his lip. He grabbed her hips and she shoved of his shirt.

They fought their way back towards the bed.

* * *

It was with great reluctance that Chuck made an appearance at the Van Der Bass residence. He'd been avoiding it so well lately, but his father had insisted, in the voicemail message, that attendance was not optional, and so he sat while Eric (the one he could stand) smirked at his discomfort.

"Where have you been?" Lily demanded "I feel like we haven't seen you in weeks."

"I've been busy" Chuck kept it short.

"Not with school, I don't doubt." Bart's contributions were always brisk. Lily, on the other hand, was unrelenting.

"With Blair? I've heard you two have become very close." Lily questioned.

Serena rolled her eyes and Chuck couldn't resist.

"Jealous, sister?"

"Of you?"

"Of my relationship with Blair."

"You're sick, Chuck." She snapped.

"For being friends with Blair?" He prodded and got the reaction he was looking for. She stilled.

"What else would I be talking about? You know we aren't together anymore." She smirked. Every word was weighted and the others at the table looked between the two before Chuck broke off eye contact, requesting Eric pass him the asparagus.

And such progressed their lives. Blair was occupied with the Ruby situation, as it had been termed, and in managing Jenny, leaving Chuck to temporarily handle The Church and giving Blair more time to figure out how she felt about the Alex situation. In the meantime, she kept it to casual flirting and ,minimum alone time. She had serious matters at hand.

They watched the place grow around them as the bar was built and what was once a religious sanctuary became what would be the perfect place for hedonistic fun.

* * *

Chuck was surprised by the presence of Nate in the library. He'd been avoiding everyone nay Humphrey since his new status was so gloriously unveiled. Part of him was angry at Blair for it, but he knew about her bitchy side when he got involved with her back in first grade.

The young Archibald was face down on a book of some kind of advanced maths, it looked like. Chuck glanced around. It was six-o'clock and he'd only been there because he was using the internet the office at the Church hadn't gotten installed yet.

"Nate" he hissed, before adding louder "Nate!"

Nate woke up slowly, rubbing sleep from his eyes and swallowing, uncomfortably. Looking into Chuck's carefully controlled face he avoided the urge to check for drool.

"What time is it?" he asked

"Almost six."

Nate's face immediately panicked. "I've got to go." He started piling up his books.

"Nothing to be sorry for" Chuck drawled, but it was tight. The offensive clear (even if Chuck didn't plan it).

Nate paused. "It's just, dinner's at seven, and I've got to get…"

"To Brooklyn." Chuck finished on his behalf. Nate nodded, his UES heritage accounted for the embarrassed look. He couldn't help it.

"Blow it off" Chuck reminded him, and if possible, Nate went even redder. "You can't afford it" Chuck summarised. "Just how broke are you, Nathanial?"

"Its not that bad." Nate insisted "I've just got to pay for college myself now." He stated "and get in on my own, thus…" he gestured at the intimidating book. He met Chuck's eyes again "it's really not that bad."

"Sure." Chuck picked up Nate's books and walked out.

"What are you doing?"

"Fulfilling my charity quota for the week." At Nate's face he relented. "I'm taking you to dinner, god only knows what they eat in Brooklyn." Before Nate could say anything he added "and don't complain, its downright plebeian."

* * *

"So living with Serena?" Nate asked "What's that like?" Conversation had been fairly awkward. One asking a question, the other answering. Their bantering days were over.

Chuck considered "Still not over that crush?" he asked, before continuing on "interesting. I don't spend much time there."

"1812?" Nate confirmed.

Chuck scowled "No, they're redoing the entire floor, though it was meant to be done already. I've been staying at the Waldorf's"

Nate coughed on his chicken. "Does her mother know?" He asked. The tightness in his torso, he made himself believe, was most definitely the result of overpriced Malaysian cuisine.

Chuck shrugged "who cares. She's in Paris, I think."

"so you and Blair are up to all sorts of schemes, I'm sure." Where once Nate would've turned a blind-eye due to genuine disinterest, now he wanted to know all about their great exploits.

"We brought a club." That hadn't been what Nate was expecting.

"A club?"

"Called The Church, unless we change the name, again."

Nate nodded slowly "you bought a club called the church."

"Well its really a church we're turning into a club." Chuck amended before chuckling "we were thinking about calling it Sodom and Georgina at one point, but we didn't want encourage her."

"You're serious?"

"We weren't ever actually going to call it that, but yes."

"That's really cool". Nate told him. Chuck raised a questioning eyebrow. "Seriously. Victrola's amazing. I'm sure this will be as well."

"Opening night is the Friday before Blair's birthday." Chuck told him. "you should come. Bring Humphrey" he said the name dismissively "if you must."

"I will" Nate agreed "come, not bring Humphrey."

**Gossip Girl here, and look, the best known bromance of might just be back on. C&N enjoyed Malaysian while renewing their friendship. But where was N's other man? Will Lonely Boy be lonely again? Survey says no.**

**Seen: N getting on the subway and heading home. C heading off into the night on his black horse/limo. S while looking like she'd stepped off the runway, also looked a little bored talking to the Poppy and the Tinsley's of the world. Rumour has it they looked a little bored too. Is her charm wearing thin? And where is B? If C and N can get along why can't you too? Then the whole court would be back together. But what's a court without machinations? and we're sure, wherever B is, its important. I wonder if C knows?**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

* * *

You look mildly disturbed." Chuck commented.

"I just spent the last two hours listening to punk music, and not good punk music." Blair sat next to him in the limo.

"and is everything going as planned?"

"We've formed a deep personal connection, and what do you know, despite the fact that Ruby loves Cindy, her punk rock soul mate, she's wondering if maybe there's more out there. And we almost kissed."

"Careful Waldorf, almost kissing." Chuck mocked, but before he could finish she cut him off.

"Well at least I haven't fucked the attractive half of Manhattan."

"Better than the unattractive half"

Blair agreed.

* * *

**Gossip Girl here, and where is the gossip I'm used to? Everyone knows B and C are plotting something, but can someone please tell me what it is. Those two are so close they're practically attached. Is anyone else (or everyone else) bored of the same dreary S routine? We swear she used to be fun. Then again, she used to be besties with B. And What are the Brooklynites up too? Come on UESiders, the same pictures of S dancing with generic merchant bankers (and not going home with them), C and B huddled together and N, looking sad and lost just aren't doing it for me. What's the point of being gossip girl, if there's no gossip?**

**XOXO Not so Gossip Girl.**

* * *

Little Jenny Humphrey stood in the middle of the Church, planning her own contribution for the opening. Blair stood beside her, her expression unreadable as she watched the selected models strut their stuff on the catwalk turned stage and bar.

Chuck was even more impenetrable, seated and holding a scotch.

"Well?" Jenny asked nervously. Once they were done. She even skipped her regular "good job."

"They'll do" Blair declared they passed muster. "Chuck?"

"Chuck's attention was otherwise focused on one of the models. A young blonde who pulled off the long tailed shirt he was wearing, hanging it on a hanger, before hunting around for his own shirt, and buttoning it up. He was unashamed in his underwear, and justifiably so.

"I like them." He commented.

"I can tell." Blair turned back to Jenny "figure out any other details with Alex then run it by me. This needs to be perfect, and it will be."

Jenny nodded resolutely. "This is really happening."

"Just think, soon you'll be able to walk into Bendels and see your name."

Blair walked away, dismissing Jenny and unconciously heading towards Alex at the bar. The blonde set down the box of glasses.

"So, a new designer launch." She commented "live band, hottest DJs. An…interesting theme. Opening night is looking good"

"Hey, I'm looking forward to seeing you in your underwear, and you're forgetting the art show."

"Because when I'm at a club, it's the art I'm looking at." Alex was sarcastic.

"You haven't seen this art." Blair told her "it's about light, and atmosphere. It works, trust me."

"I do." Alex was honest "its just, isn't this a bit opening night gimmicky. Shouldn't the club be enough?"

"Its not opening night gimmicky." Blair stressed "Every night here should be this fantastic. There always needs to be something new, some live act, some… something, going on. The moment that stops, this is just another Manhattan club."

Alex tilted her head "but we wont be having underwear nights every Friday night, will we?"

"As fun as that would be, I think not."

"Waldorf. Victrola. Drinks?" Chuck's voice echoed across the club. It was only then, when she looked down, that she realised her hand was linked with Alex's on top of the bar.

"I've got to go." She told her.

"Big night planned?"

"Finishing off a project." Blair answered as honestly as she could. "What about you?"

Alex gestured around her "earning my salary."

"Well don't work too hard. I need you to maintain that perfect figure for opening night."

Alex smiled, but it was a questioning smile. Blair was rightful Queen B of not only the UES, but of mixed signals.

"Waldorf?"

Blair rolled her eyes but headed over to Chuck. Once the models had dried up, he'd grown bored and instead clasped her hand. "To Victrola?"

She nodded.

* * *

"I know you" Chuck commented to the blonde in front of him. The blonde nodded "You're one of little Humphrey's models."

"yeah" the guy commented "aren't you going to buy me a drink?"

"Why would I do that?" Chuck asked.

"Because isn't that the way it goes? You buy m a drink, we flirt a while, artfully avoiding the topic where you're my employer's boss. Eventually, we fuck, I either believe you'll call or don't and then the next time we see each other, you'll try to act like this never happened, but you won't be able too."

"You're saying, one night of sex and I won't be able to resist you?" Chuck found the idea laughable but intriguing and also took note that over the blonde's shoulder he could see Blair and Ruby, having some in depth conversation. Ruby was gesturing wildly.

"I'm saying, sex changes the way people look at each other. Maybe you won't watch me quite so intently next time, maybe you'd watch a little closer, but you'll examine your actions that little bit more, just because you wonder why you do it. And getting under your skin, that's enough for me."

"What are you, an amateur psych student?" That was the last thing Chuck needed.

"Art student, paying my way through Pratt with my body. A walking stereotype."

Chuck could appreciate the humour.

"What' your name." He asked.

"Francis" The blonde answered.

Chuck liked it and slid a hand around to cup the back of his head before kissing him slowly. He wasn't Chuck Bass for nothing and the drawn out moment caused a somewhat small groan in the back of Francis' throat.

"You're very self-aware, Francis." Chuck told him, before taking the waiting bottle of champagne and heading down to the couches. He smirked as he passed Blair in a liplock of her own.

_(Five Minutes Earlier)_

"I did it Blair, I told her, _Cindy, I really like you, but we're just not going in the same direction_" Ruby was elated. Blair was too, once she heard the next sentence. "of course, she kicked me out, so I'll be sleeping on sofas until I can find somewhere to live permanently, but it was worth it."

"Of course." Blair was a professional. She wouldn't show her glee. "but what about your sister, Vanessa, right?"

Ruby frowned. That hadn't worked out quite so well "I spoke to my parents, they don't want her rooming with a stranger. So she's going back to Vermont, at least temporarily. Its sad, you know, but I couldn't stay with someone I knew wasn't my soul mate."

She smiled at Blair, leaning in closer. Just for a second, Blair let their lips touch. Ruby was alright, really, she rationalised, for Brooklyn Punk. The kiss drew out though, one second turned into thirty, which turned into a minute and tongue and making out. As much as Blair enjoyed it she took a step back and left Ruby dangling.

"Stop." She insisted "I can't do this."

"I thought…"

"I told you" Blair insisted "I can't be with anyone right now, as much as I like you" She played it safe, there was no reason for Ruby to figure out something was up now.

"I like you too" Ruby said "you've completely changed the way I think, about everything."

"Nothing's going to happen between us." Blair insisted, but yet again, it was what she didn't say that mattered, and it was with that situation concluded she did what she wanted to do. Abandoning Chuck and his new playmate on the Victrola couches she hopped into a cab. The lights were dimmed, the place practically empty except for a blonde, doing stock.

"Hi" She said softly. The blonde took a second to notice her. Earphones and ipods.

"Hi" Alex repeated back. "What are you doing here."

"I was finishing up my project." Blair told her, taking a nervous step forward. "It was an epic drama, pushing my comfort zones, all of that."

"alright."

"and then I realised." Blair stepped around to the back of the bar "that…" she couldn't explain it, so instead she searched Alex's face for a meaning she was missing. She couldn't find what she was looking for, so she went searching with her lips.

They pressed together softly for a moment, and while no bells rang, it was a very nice first kiss. Blair pulled back while the kiss was still chaste. She wasn't going to humiliate herself by asking questions, but waited. Alex smiled, threw the pen and clipboard she was holding aside and kissed her again.

* * *

**XOXO To my loyal suppliers who revived my faith in the UES. You know that big storm we all knew was coming? Its hit. See the photo of the attached liplock. I think it should win time photo of the year. I won't reveal our amateur photographer here, but if I'd taken this, I'd be gloating. What is the most scandalous couple to hit the UES this year? Or last? Sending shockwaves into our comprehension of the entire hierarchy its not N/B again, or S/N or S/C. In fact, its not any power couple, just King C confirming fairytales don't exist (yet again) for B. She got Little J'd. Turns out her man's a fan of her being facial hair. Turns out B stands for Beard, and that's what B is. C was caught out looking up with someone entirely too male to be Blair. We're all for equality here at Gossip Girl, and Chuck's newest Bromance is clearly beyond manly hugs! Before anyone calls stunt, check out the footage of them exchanging bodily fluids (not those ones!) for a good fifteen minutes. My source says longer, but her battery was low. No wonder! These two were soaking up the heat. This raises questions. Did C even like B? Or was she just a convenient cover. How does N feel? Did he know? More importantly, is there a dynamic to that relationship that we don't know about? Raises questions about the new N and Lonely Boy bromance. So what happens to B? Her lofty presence of late may have won her royalty points, but this is as good as a plague on both their houses. I'm dying to get some answers, so someone please provide them.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl.**

Early morning Gossip Girl blasts were becoming a regular event, and Blair thanked just about everyone that the concluding speech at her morning debate club was dull enough that she had time to check her messages. She immediately texted Chuck.

"**Want 2 claim stunt etc.?"**

"**Point?"**

"**Fair enough. What then?"**

She looked back at the picture, trying to remember when it was taken. She'd easily moved past the image of Chuck making out with another guy. If anything, it was kind of hot. Her fingers tapped as she thought. The speaker was concluding as she worked her zoom. There, in the mirror, was undoubtedly Blair and Ruby, locking lips just as Chuck and Francis were. There was a brief moment of panic, and then calm.

**If your coming out, so am I. They're plebs. We can take them. Check the mirror.** She sent it, before straightening her skirt, standing and clapping politiely as the adjudicator stood to make his adjudication that would undoubtably go her team's way.

She was still nervous exiting Constance, though coming down the steps was far less nerve-wracking than coming up. Whispers were everywhere, but they weren't who mattered. Her eyes caught onto the group that did. Serena, Hazel, Elise, Isabel, Penelope. The most popular 's boys were right next to them.

"Oh B" Serena immediately exclaimed, focusing all attention on her. What's worse was her eyes were full of genuine pity. "I'm so sorry."

Blair set her face. "What is there to be sorry for?"

"You're boyfriends a total closet case. Way to pull a Jenny Humphrey." Blair really hated Hazel.

She shrugged and said the most shocking thing that came to mind. "I think its hot." Jaws dropped, eavesdroppers ceased to be subtle (as though they were before) but her attention was caught by something else.

"What is that horrible tramp doing here?" She exclaimed, horrified. Then her mind clicked into gear.

"What? B?" Serena asked, following her eyes to spot Vanessa, with Dan.

Blair's anger was enough to cause the group to be silent. Vanessa was coming over with Dan.

"Hi, Vanessa" Serena stated, a little confused.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." She told the blonde "I'm leaving."

"good riddance." Blair muttered under her breath.

"Why?" Serena genuinely held some affection for the brunette.

"Long story."

"Well, don't leave to quickly now." Blair told her snootily.

"Dan leant me his phone, you know" Vanessa told her "I thought you might have learnt that Karma always comes around."

Blair couldn't resist. She didn't even try. "Karma really does come around." Blair told her "I couldn't agree more, but sometimes it needs a helping hand. I'm so sorry Cindy isn't your sister's soul mate, though I've heard Vermont is lovely this time of year. I only go for the skiing, but I'm sure being a townie is delightful."

"How'd you know…" but Blair was on a roll and she addressed the gathering as a collective.

"I know everything." She told Vanessa "just like I knew Chuck's criteria, is attractiveness. Not something I would expect you to understand V. Standards I mean, or attractiveness. You all need to take a long hard look in the mirror." She surveyed them all, before snapping "the mirror in the picture, ladies." She walked down the steps with a passing "Karma's a bitch." to Vanessa.

She was just close enough to hear Izzy's exclamation of "Oh My Effing God. Is that Blair?"

Her own phone was quickly pressed to her ear, even as she smirked. An exit was everything. "I need an exit." She told him.

"Front entrance. Waiting on the lights."

She slowed her pace for dramatic effect and timed it perfectly. The limo arrived. The driver got out and she got in, next to a waiting Chuck.

"Should I be getting out?" He asked

"Give it a day for what I just did to settle." She told him honestly "The Church?"

"To see your new favourite blonde?"

"They're doing final fittings today." She told him with a fake smile "you can play with yours too"

He smiled, relaxing back into the leather. What had he been so worried about? They were Chuck and Blair. Opening night was getting serious close, and nothing could touch them.

* * *

**B. I apologise. How could I have thought you unaware. You may not be queen, but perhaps you're a goddess, making and breaking people's lives like toys. Any not previously in awe of B and C, bow your heads now. We are truly all fools, or at least they played us like one. Is anyone really surprised, now we think about it, that C will fuck anything hot enough? Or that B's got a million and one projects and schemes going on at once? XOXO C and B. You've truly taken UES Gossip to the next level. What happens next? We have no idea, but we can't wait to find out. XOXO Gossip Girl**

**Next Time:**

**Eric reappears. As if C would leave little bro out in the cold.**

**Francis and Alex: A one night fuck or a potential threat to the supreme authority of B and C?**

**Little J: A pawn easily cast aside, or a valued bishop, loyal and rewarded servant of Queen B and King C.**

**Nate: Just how does he feel about his new place in the world order, and the actions of some of the Royalty.**

Who says just because there's only one throne it can't be shared or fought over?

* * *

So what do you think? I'll say now nothing is set in stone, so any suggestions will be seirously considered. Want to see a fling, somewhere, between anyone? Here's a question, what should I do with D? He wont be a main character, but everyone else at least seems to have a subplot, and how much B/C sex stuff should be going on? Or should they be more non-sex partners. And B/Alex, thoughts? opinions? C/F as well. And Bart and Lily? Eleanor? Parents do eventually have to show up, even on the UES.

XOXO

Liza


End file.
